The Way to a Player's Heart
by Rachel2
Summary: Spike's played women ever since his fiancée was killed. When he finds a girl in need of help, will Spike change his ways to stay with her? SF (Consider the rating) FINISHED
1. Thorn in my Side

**The Way to a Player's Heart**

**+Chapter 1+**

**_Thorn in My Side_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R (Language/Sex/Violent content)**

**Gender: Comedy/Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ A new AU for all you Spike/Faye fans! Faye turns up towards the last half of the chapter, I wanted you to get a sense of Spike being a player in this story before jumping into the romance. I think you'll like it, and be able to find a lot of comedy in this fanfic. As some of you may already know, I like the drama aspect of a story, however I thought I'd go for more of a verity this time, no worries drama fans, plenty more to come in this new story of mine! ENJOY! +**

**+ I do not own Cowboy Bebop +**

          He sighed into the girl's, long and brown hair. He didn't even remember her name. She lay on her side, holding his arm at her stomach. "Are you going to stay awhile?" He whispered, cutting into the silence.

          She shook her head. "You know this wasn't going to last Spike." She turned and smiled at him. Spike's nose wrinkled together as she turned back. Another lost hope… He pulled his arm away from her and rolled onto his other side, pulling the sheets over his shoulders. His eyes were dark and distant.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike walked out of his room and down the long murky hallway to the small dank kitchen. She was already gone. He kicked his foot, why couldn't he remember her name, or half of their names for that matter? "She's gone already, Spike?" He peered over at a tall, middle-aged man with black, balding hair and a beard.

          Spike groaned a yes and fell into a wooden chair. "The sad thing is I don't even remember her name." He grimaced, as the man handed him a plate of mush. "Jet, you consider this food that can be consumed by the human digestive system?" Spike poked at it with the fork on his plate.

          "Its oatmeal, you've eaten it before." Jet growled, handing him a glass of water and some Advil. "This should help kill off the hangover." He mumbled.

          Spike nodded, trying to avoid eye contact with the disgusting mass known as oatmeal. "Thanks a lot." He sighed. He'd just end up at the bar later anyway, it didn't really matter.

          Jet smirked. "We're going after a new bounty today, I got some nice leads. Who knows you might actually get to eat some beef…" Jet chuckled as Spike sat straight up, his eyes wide in delight. "We'll leave in a few hours, so get ready."

          Spike pushed his plate away and got up leaving for the bathroom. "By all means, let's go as soon as possible." Spike joked.

****

**_++++++_**

          The day turned out to be nothing but, walking, screaming, chasing, and a waist. Spike fell into his favorite bar stool and let his head fall onto the table. "Spike, what'll it be?"

          Spike looked up at the older man, stocky, with short blonde hair. "A shot of your best…" Spike growled, handing the man his money card.

          "Shouldn't you say _shots?" The man laughed. Spike was clearly not amused._

          "Just one for now, I need to make my rounds, remember Jack?" Spike looked back at him with a smug grin on his tanned face.

          "Yes, yes, how could I forget about Spike's famous rounds? Honestly, you get a girl every time you come here, how do you do it?" Jack shook his head in amazement.

          Spike laughed. "No woman is immune." He took the shot glass from Jack's hand and drank it down. Squinting, he shook his head and placed the glass on the table. "Good." He smiled in acknowledgment. "I'll be back in a little while…" Spike took his card back and placed it in his suit pocket. His blue coat and pants went along with his yellow shirt and black tie. His took off his coat placed it on his stool and rolled up his yellow sleeves, just above his elbows. He walked around heading towards the dance floor. People swayed from side to side, bumping against one another the adrenaline pulsating through their bodies. The band was loud, keeping a steady beat. Spike leaned against a poll and glanced around. His eyes fell across the room on a girl with long red hair. He smiled and bowed his head for a moment before walking across the dance floor in her direction.

          "Well, if it isn't the scumbag himself!" Spike was jerked backwards as someone ripped at his hair. "You bastard!" A sharp slap crossed his face.

          Spike yelped and held his hand to his face. He peered out of his left eye to look at a girl with short blue hair and dark colored eyes. "Karen, is that you?" He was in luck; at least he knew _her name._

          "You left me alone in my room, you said we'd go out, and then I haven't heard from you since!" She pulled at his tie and chocked him.

          "I couldn't I had to go, the cops were after me—" She slapped him again.

          "Don't give me that shit, now why did you do that?!" She screeched. She had dropped hold of his tie, and Spike took it in his best interest to run away.

          "I can't talk right now; I'm on a blind date…" Spike hated lying to her, but he didn't need her cramping his style.

          "Blind date my ass!" She hissed, as her date pulled her away. He bowed his head and waved a farewell.

          Spike reached the edge of the dance floor and flopped down in a chair, bending forward. He peered over at the girl. "You wouldn't be Stacy, would you?" He arched an eyebrow up at her.

          The girl was a little startled by looked down at Spike. "No, sorry, I'm Kasadey." She smiled at him. _'He's cute…' She thought._

          Spike leaned back in his chair. He rocked back on the two back legs. "Are you sure your name's not Stacy, I'd be really happy if it was you, because you're beautiful." He smiled, biting down on his lower lip.

          Kasadey's face turned bright red and she shook her head. "If you want, I could be your blind date." She whispered, just low enough for Spike to hear. He smiled and nodded, satisfied with his success.

          "Come on, I'll buy you a drink." He stood and took hold of her hand. She glanced down at it and nodded.

          "You bastard, you're as bad as they come!" Karen came storming out of the crowed of people. Spike shut his eyes and shook his head.

          "Karen, please, just—"

          "Just what, you and I both know you weren't on a blind date!" She screamed. Kasadey looked over at Karen and back at Spike who had a pleading look on his face.

          Kasadey let go. "Um, I'm waiting for someone, so I shouldn't really go." She frowned. "I'll find you if he doesn't show up…" She trailed off and waited for him to reply.

          "What, just wait at the front of the place at the bar with me—" Spike tried to talk her into it, while pushing Karen away with his left arm.

          "I've never seen anyone play so many women in my life Spike Spiegel!" Karen shouted again. Kasadey pulled away shaking her head. Spike nodded, and turned back to Karen.

          "_You_," His eyes burned, and he got deathly close to her pointing a finger into her shoulder.

          She snickered. "Going to sleep early tonight…" She cackled waving him a farewell. Spike clenched his fists and bit his tongue.

          "Spike, all women are immune?" Jack smirked holding a drink in his hand. "Here, this one's on me."

          Spike growled nodding his head. "Damn Karen, that girl Kasadey was pretty too." He chugged down the shot. "I'll see you again Jack…"

          "You're actually leaving alone, do my eyes deceive me?" Spike growled in defeat, and nodded his head. "Well, well…have a nice night then," Jack paused. "If you really want a girl, why don't you just go to another bar?"

          Spike smirked. "Does a drug addict get his drugs from different dealers every time? No, he keeps going back for the good stuff." Jack shook his head in a daze.

          "Bad analogy," Jack muttered as Spike walked out the door.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike sparked up a cigarette and trudged down the dark, empty streets of Mars. He peered up at the sky as a few raindrops began to fall. "Damn it, what did I do to deserve this?" Spike picked up his pace.

          "Stop it!" Spike heard a cry of a girl from the alley to his left.

          "Come on sweetheart, you know what we want, just let us have our—"

          Spike walked over to them and kicked a tin can startling the two shady looking men who cornered a woman behind a dumpster. "Everything okay here?" Spike took one last puff of his cigarette and threw it at the ringleader's feet.

          "Who the hell are you?" He growled, pulling out a switchblade and aiming it towards the woman on the ground. Spike peered over at her.

          She was thin, with short violet locks of hair that matched her emerald green eyes. Tears rolled over her cheeks and she trembled in fear. She shuddered from her silent cries. Her red dress was torn and dirty; there was clearly some kind of struggle. "This woman's…" He trailed off, winking at her. "…hero." He laughed as the two daft fools stared at him blankly.

          "Shut up, we'll kill you!" The other man spoke up. Spike laughed even more, digging his foot into the filthy ground. The rain began to pour down.

          "Let's see you try." Spike looked straight into the man's eyes a wide grin crossed from ear to ear on his face, his dark green hair shadowing his face.

          "You…" They spoke in unison and came at Spike. He dodged their attacks, and kicked the one guy in the back of the head sending him to the ground. He shouted in pain as he passed out. The other, more lethargic one backed off before running away. Spike watched until he was out of sight. Taking a deep breath he turned back to the girl.

          He smiled and walked over to her. "Hey," he squatted down to meet her gaze. His hair was soaked; it was really raining hard now. He cocked his head to one side and stared at her with a lopsided grin. "Are you okay, do you want to report this guy?" He gave up squatting and joined her on the ground crossing his legs. It didn't matter, his clothes were already drenched.

          She backed as far as she could into the corner. She didn't say a word. She stared right through him, she was in shock.

          Spike reached his hand out to move some stray whips of hair from her eyes. "Has anyone told you that you have the most gorgeous green eyes?" He shook his head in awe. This wasn't just another ploy either; she really did have gorgeous green eyes…

          She was stirred from her state of shock at the comment. "What," her eyes narrowed a bit, and she looked into his eyes with an intense gaze.

          "You're eyes are beautiful." Spike swallowed, inhaling and then exhaling. His hot breath brushed against her face. She saw his hand and slapped his away quickly. Faye shuddered, and moved back even further.

          "Who are you, get away, stay back!" She kicked her left foot into Spike's shin.

          Spike's brown eyes widened and he shouted out falling onto his side and holding his leg. "What is wrong with you, I just saved you and now you kick me in the leg?!" Spike cried out, gritting his teeth.

          She shivered; rain soaked her body, her hair dripped onto the wet ground mixing with the small puddle next to her. Should she trust her savior, or make a run for it? "Who are you?" She stated again.

          "My name's," he paused sitting up and rubbing his leg. "Spike," he coughed looking over his shoulder at the man who still lay on the ground. "Spike Spiegel, and what's yours?"

          Faye curled her shoulders forward and tilted her head down, shadowing her features. "Faye," she looked back up at him. "Just call me Faye."

          Spike smiled nodding his head. "At least we're getting somewhere now." He smirked, and stood up. "Here, have my coat." He pulled off the navy suit coat and offered it to her. She was shaking like a leaf. "If you trust me enough, you can come back to my place, we've got a spare room, and you can sleep there if you wish."

          Spike helped Faye to her feet and gingerly assisted her pulling his coat on. "Oh, are you married?" She looked up hopeful, at least then she knew he wasn't that much of a pig.

          Spike smirked, and shook his head. "No," He looked over at her. "I almost was once, though." He grimaced looking away. He could sense Faye's sudden hesitation. He forced a smile on his face. "But that's all in the past; anyway do you want to press charges on this guy?" Spike kicked him in the shoulder as they slowly staggered around the corner to stand under the bar's overhang.

          Faye stared down at his dirtied face. She shuttered at the thought of what might have happened. Normally she was smarter than to let something happen to her, but they had pulled a gun on her, what was she going to do, try and dodge it? "No," she found her voice low, and frightful. "Can we just go?" Her hesitation was gone and she tugged at his arm.

          Spike smirked in content. His night was turning out to be a good one after all. "You're sure, I mean…" He trailed off as she nodded.

          "You can't be all that bad, you were engaged right?" She gave him a weary smile. Spike's smiled diminished and he looked away.

          "I'd rather not talk too much about that, if you don't mind." Spike walked along with her. She frowned, and he picked up pace, as the rain continued to pour down on the two of them. This Faye, whoever she was, Spike had a feeling she was going to be a thorn in his side.

**+ Till Next Chapter Cowboy… +**

**+ Hope you like it so far! ^_^ I don't think that'll be the last of Karen either +_+' Heh. READ + REVIEW! I live for the reviews, and to know what you guys think! +**

**PS – any tips on how to get rid of a head cold 10 days before you leave for Otakon? Heh-Heh… Damn driver's ed class got me sick! The teacher no less. A 30 hour book course, 3 hours a session, from 8:30 – 11:30 in the morning! It's a waist of my summer I tell you!…Even if it lowers my car insurance rates -_-' Heh.**


	2. You're gay, aren't you?

**The Way to a Player's Heart**

**+Chapter 2+**

**_You're gay, aren't you?_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R**

**Gender: Romance/Comedy/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Shorter than the first chapter, the plot thickens… Who is this mysterious girl in Spike's past? What does the chapter title have to do with this chapter? Find out! ^_^ Haa.**

**+ I do not own Cowboy Bebop +**

          Faye walked along the docks in silence as the rain pelted down onto the water. The waves of the bay lapped up against the cement barrier wall. Spike yawned as they approached an old carrier ship. "Welcome home." Spike pointed over at it. Faye's eyes widened and she looked over at him.

          "You're kidding, right?" She muttered. Spike arched an eyebrow up at her. He stood at her side and looked over at it. She was right, for some reason it no longer had the same appeal like when he was drunk.

          "Home's, home, it's not like we don't keep the inside clean…" He trailed off. Faye nodded.

          "Oh, okay I get it." She nodded her head, as a wave of relief washed over her once again. Spike managed to drape an arm around her waist and guide her to the main entrance.

****

**_++++++_**

          Jet stirred as he heard the hatch open. "Oh joy…" He growled.

          "Jet, I'm home!" Spike called. He walked into the main room and leaned against the railing. "Is the spare room clean?" He glanced down at him as Faye trailed cautiously behind.

          Jet stared in awe, why wasn't he drunk? "Why, didn't you make your own?" He coughed, shutting off the TV.

          "Jet," Spike growled. "This is Faye; she needs a place to stay for the night."

          Faye waved sheepishly. She smirked glancing between him and Spike and then back. Spike looked back at her and stared at her odd expression. Faye shook her head. "What?" Faye asked.

          "Nothing, you were staring…that's all." He smiled coyly and guided her into the spare room. Spike closed the door with the quick flick of his wrist, and darkness surrounded them. His smile widened, and he walked into the room a little more. Faye looked around.

          "Isn't there a light in this room?" Faye mumbled. Spike sat down on the bed.

          "Are you that type of girl?" Spike patted his hand on the bed so she'd come over to him. "You didn't seem like it." He bit down on his lower lip watching Faye's darkened shadow turn around in a circle.

          "You mean the kind that can't see in the dark, yes…" Faye growled tripping over a box. She stumbled into the open closet. Spike laughed and walked over to her. "Where am I?" She whined.

          Spike smiled. "Don't know, I have to come and find you, right?" He grinned. "Here I come." Spike piped walking towards her.

          Faye was getting confused and a bit scared, what was with this guy? "No, it's just that—" Spike pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips to Faye's as he closed the sliding closet door with his foot. "Get off!" Faye shouted. She gripped at his unruly hair, and kicked Spike in the groin as she shoved him to the side and scrambled out of the closet.

          Spike chocked as she shouted out in pain. "What is with you and kicking people?" Spike whimpered as Faye staggered out of the pitch-black closet.

          "What's with you and kissing women?" Faye grimaced. She whipped her mouth and pulled off his jacket and throwing it at him.

          Spike sat up as Faye found a bed lamp and turned it out. "What did you mean by that Faye?" He set his jacket to the side.

          Faye blushed, as she sat down. "Well, you're gay, aren't you?" Faye coughed. "I mean that's fine and all, so you don't have to act or anything." Faye smiled at Spike. "I guess I didn't picture you picking that type of a guy…" She smirked bowing her head.

         Spike's color drained from his face and he eyed her with and appalled face. "You…" He smirked; it was the last thing he had ever expected. "You think _I'm_ gay?" Spike laughed pointing at himself.

          Faye looked around and curled her shoulders in. Spike noticed she did that a lot when she felt insecure. "Well, isn't that guy, your lover?" Faye's cheeks flushed.

          "He's my partner!" Spike shouted standing up.

          Faye nodded. "You _are married!" Faye smiled clasping her hands together._

          His face turned three shades of red, and he gritted his teeth. "No!" Spike gripped at his hair and bent forward shaking his head. "I'm a bounty hunter; we're not _together… only friends…if that." He looked up and moved closer to her. "You got it? I don't like men, I like women."_

          "Then why did you kiss me?" Faye mumbled holding her dress together with her hands. She avoided eye contact. Spike drew his face away.

          He stared at her in silence. Spike was normally a quick thinker, knowing what women would say, so he'd plan ahead, knowing what moves to make, what words to say. He looked her over and figured it best to be blunt. "I wanted you." He stated. His voice was bland, and had no tone.

          Faye's entire body shuddered, and every muscle tightened. She felt sick, how could she be so stupid? "Yes, and _I made the mistake of trusting you, so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving—"_

          "Don't go." Spike stood between Faye and the closed door. "Well, what I mean is, stay tonight at least. It's not safe in this area for you to be walking around, especially with your dress in that condition." Her green eyes narrowed, he was right. "At least I didn't lie to you." Spike muttered.

          Faye looked up and right into his eyes. He wasn't lying, she could tell, he didn't leave eye contact with her. She wrinkled her nose together. Spike smirked, he couldn't help it her face looked cute. "And you're _not_ gay?" She stood on her tiptoes and eyed him carefully.

          Spike grimaced. "Do I have to say it again?" Spike growled, opening the door. "You should be able to find some dry clothes in the dresser. The bottom drawer on the left has nightgowns, if I recall correctly." Spike's face darkened as he looked around the lit room. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, if you don't leave before I'm awake." He nodded his head towards her and closed the door behind him as he left.

          Faye stared at the door and made sure she locked it before walking away. "Goodnight." Faye mumbled. She walked over to a beautiful, old vanity. Made of an old Earth wood, Faye marveled at the intricate patterns carved into it. "Roses," Faye whispered. She was startled by her own voice and blinked sitting down in the matching chair, it creaked. Faye let out a sigh, and rolled her head back. Her eyes closed and she let out an impulsive groan in disgust.

          She had nearly been raped, was narrowly saved, and then molested by her savior. "Faye," Spike knocked on the door. Faye's eyes opened and she stood quickly.

          "What now?" Faye muttered. She pulled her hair behind her ears and shivered as the cool droplets of water dripped onto her bare shoulders.

          "Can I have my jacket?" Spike had a towel wrapped around him and another draped around his neck. He listened and Faye moved around.

          "Yeah," she picked it up and held it at arms length as she unlatched the door and opened it. "Here you are…" Faye trailed off as she looked him over quickly.

          "Still sure you don't want me to come back in?" Spike smirked, as Faye shoved his coat into his bare chest.

          "I'd rather be with those two creeps at the bar." Faye growled. "Goodnight." Faye shut the door in his face and locked it again.

          Spike chuckled. "Sweet dreams princess." He tapped the door with his fingers as she tossed his jacket in the wash-shoot and then went into the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed.

          Faye pulled at her hair before throwing her arms down at her sides. "I can't stand him!" She screamed. Faye didn't care if he or anyone else on the ship heard her. Although she couldn't help admit that he was good looking. She bent down and opened the drawer Spike had told her to. Inside was a pair of cotton short bottoms, and a white tank top. There was also a pair of silk lingerie. She scuffed. "Recall my ass; you _knew these were in here." She pierced her lips together and grabbed the tank top and short bottoms and changed into them._

          Faye stared at her ruined dress and hung it on a hook that was on the back of the door. Stretching her arms into the air she rang out her hair before pulling the covers back on the bed and climbing in. She grimaced, thinking about Spike's kiss.

****

**_++++++_**

          "He only goes after women, so we aren't going to be able to get too close to him Spike." Jet sat in a chair as they stared at a screen.

          "His bounty's worth the trouble though." Spike mumbled. He turned off the TV and stood to go to the bathroom.

          Faye walked into the room and coughed to announce her presence. Spike turned and looked at her briefly. His eyes widened before she stepped closer. "You're…"

          Faye's eyes left his gaze. "I'm sorry, if you mind, but I didn't have anything else to change into, I noticed there were more clothes in the drawers so—" Spike cut her off.

          "No, it's fine." He turned, and walked away hurriedly. Faye turned towards Jet who looked at Faye oddly.

          "So, are you staying for awhile?" Jet pointed to the couch and Faye nodded and sat down.

          She glanced around for a moment and let her right hand run through her hair. "Well, I woke up and just changed into these. I came to ask if I could barrow them and bring them back, mail them even…" She trailed off. "He's not happy with me wearing this, is he?" Faye looked at Jet, her voice became very serious. "He told me that he was almost married, are these _hers_?" Jet's eyes widened he was in shock. Spike had told her about…

          Spike was in the hall listening to everything Jet and Faye spoke about. He saw her when Faye wore those clothes. Those blue jeans and red tank-top. "They were Julia's favorite outfit." Jet mumbled. He knew Spike was listening, and would have to deal with his wrath later. "They were engaged about a year or so ago. We all knew the risk we took when bounty hunting. She was shot. Spike blames himself to this day, but it really wasn't his fault. Now he just sleeps with all the girls he can get and drinks his sorrows away." Jet coughed, and chugged the rest of his coffee.

          Faye's vibrant green eyes darkened and she nodded her head. She felt bad, not for saying no to sleeping with him, but for being so heartless. "You can help us." Spike pushed away his emotions and acted as if he had been in another room.

          Faye turned towards Spike. Her eyes still dull, and pity filled. "What can I help you with?" Spike sat on the metal table and moved close to her. Jet rolled his eyes, and stood up.

          Spike smiled brightly. "We're going after this big bounty. He's an attacker. He's killed countless amounts of women—"

          "Hearts, right?" Faye sat back with a sigh.

          Spike blinked a few times and nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?" Spike's eyebrows knit together.

          "It's all over the news, any person with a brain knows who he is…at least women do." Faye smiled. Spike looked down at her shirt again and shuddered. He stood and walked towards the kitchen.

          "Good, then you can help us out…and yes, you wearing those clothes does bother me." Spike left Faye with her thoughts. She leaned forward and held her face in her hands. What was she getting herself into?

**+ Hope you liked it! ^__^ Spike's very touchy on the subject of Julia, he doesn't even like it when someone says her name in this one. +_+' Waahaa. The next chapter you should find amusing. I've got some great ideas running through my little head! +**


	3. Two Can Tango

**The Way to a Player's Heart**

**+Chapter 3+**

****

****

****

****

**_Two Can Tango_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R (Yeah… you get the idea)**

**Gender: Romance/Comedy**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Sorry that it took a bit -_-' Had a writers' block ::loud screams echo across the globe:: +_+' Heh-Heh… Yeah, something like that. Anyway, Enjoy! Waahaaahaaa!! I had fun writing this though! (Watch out for the… ::cough:: ENJOY!) READ + REVIEW +**

          It was already getting late. Jet had taken Faye to her apartment. It was old and run down, but it's what Faye called home, so Jet didn't say anything. The place was a wreck; stuff was thrown about, and broken. Faye didn't say a word, but Jet personally thought the place had been broken into. Faye's clothes luckily hadn't been taken, so she gathered them into a plastic trash bag and headed back to the Bebop. She was now dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt. "Faye, I'm going to bed. Spike will most likely be out for another couple of hours. If you go to bed, ignore the noises…" Jet coughed, rubbing the back of his head as he shut his bedroom door.

         Faye glanced upstairs as the door shut. She blinked shaking her head. "Whatever," Faye yawned. She soon went back to watching her movie. Shivering she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around herself. She laid down, resting her head on the arm of the sofa, and turned onto her side. Her eyes watched as the girl admitted her feelings to the man she loved. Faye liked the old earth movies. She liked seeing the trees, and wild life. Even more she loved the wild open fields and the flowers that flourished all over the world.

          Faye stirred as the main hatch opened. She heard a squeak of laughter, and then a muffled moan. Her green eyes widened and she turned up the television. Was this was Jet was telling her about?

****

**_++++++_**

          "You're so beautiful…" Spike whispered into the girl's ears as he trailed kisses down her neck. "I want you," he moaned.

          The girl let out a gasp of breath and threw her head back as Spike ran his hand up her thigh and pressed his body against her. "Yes Spike." She chanted.

          Faye sat up and rolled her eyes. She turned to see the sight, and coughed to announce her presence again. Spike paused and turned mid-kiss to see Faye sitting on her knees on the beat up cough. "Oh, hey there!" Spike slurred in his speech.

          The girl began to unbutton his shirt as she glanced to her right to see who he was talking to. The girl's eyes narrowed as she stared over at the other woman. She was about her age, thin, tall, and very pretty. "Who are you?" She growled. She pulled Spike into another kiss.

          Spike pulled away and smiled. "This, is Faye…She lives her." Spike grinned, and managed a wink towards Faye. "Faye, this is Kimy!" He laughed, pressing his face into the crook of Kimy's neck. She let out moan, and pressed his head down with her hands, tangling her fingers into his green locks of hair. She turned her head to glance at Faye and smirked.

          Faye's eyes widened. Kimy pushed Spike away. "Spike, I have to go to the bathroom first, where is it?" She kissed him biting on his lower lip as she pulled away. Spike pointed to his left.

          "Down the hall… be careful with the toilet though, it's been messed up…" He trailed off. "I'll be up there." Spike pointed up at his room. Kimy nodded, and walked in the direction of the bathroom as Spike staggered past her. He stopped and walked over to Faye. He turned and waited for her to close the bathroom door. "Want to join us?" He reached out his hand to tough her violet locks, but Faye pulled away. He frowned. "Suit yourself Faye…you don't know what you're missing!" He twirled in a circle and jogged up the stairs and into his room.

          Faye wanted to throw up. "I'm sure I'll survive…" She mumbled.

          Kimy came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Walking, she stopped and turned to stare at Faye. "What, are you jealous because you can't have him?" She growled narrowing her eyes. Faye's eyes widened again, and then a sudden, evil…no a malicious idea began to run through her mind.

          Faye relaxed, and sat back on the cough. "No, no. Trust me; I've already had my fare share of Spike…" She coughed, and shook her head. "I just can't believe he's still even thinking about sleeping with anyone…well, I mean with the—" Faye shook her head. "Never mind, it's nothing."

          Kimy cocked her head to one side. "With the what?" she stepped closer.

          Faye glanced up and shook her head. "He'll kill me for saying this but, come here." Faye waved her over. Kimy did so and staggered onto the cough next to Faye. Faye cupped her hands over Kimy's right ear and whispered into it.

          Kimy's eyes grew in size and she pulled back looking at Faye with a horrified look. "No…" She muttered. "Really, you're kidding aren't you?"

          Faye shook her head. "I'm afraid not, I had to take medicine for weeks." Kimy's nose wrinkled together.

          "Ew, well, I better tell him I'm going then. Thank you though." She nodded towards Faye and headed upstairs.

          Faye chuckled and laid back down on the cough as Kimy walked into Spike's room. "Anything for a fellow woman…" Faye turned back to her movie as they kissed and turned off the light for the evening.

          "Kimy, what are you talking about, wait I don't know what you're—" He ran down the steps as Kimy left the ship. He cut himself off and looked down at Faye.

          She smiled sheepishly at him. "What happened, say something that didn't turn her on?" Faye shook her head, smirking lightly.

          "Rash?! What the hell did you say to her Faye?!" Spike growled. He stormed up the steps.

          "Spike, you can't sleep with every pretty girl you run into." Faye smiled brightly, letting her fingers run through her violet hair.

          Spike's brown eyes narrowed. "This means war." He growled slamming his door shut.

          "Nightie-night," Faye laughed. She turned off the TV, and headed upstairs for bed.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****Spike groaned as he staggered towards the bathroom. Peering at the floor he could see the steam leaking through the doorway. "Open, up…" Spike grumbled. There was no reply. "I have to pee, come on get out of the damn—" The door opened and Faye hurriedly pushed past Spike. Water dripped onto his feet from her wet body, a small towel clinging to her frame. Spike smirked as watched Faye as she scampered into her room.

          "There, go pee…" She sneered as her door shut.

          His eyes narrowed and he suddenly remembered why he didn't like her. "I'll give her a _rash…" He growled. Spike quickly turned around as he heard a knock on the door. "Damn it!" He shouted as he slipped on the wet tile floor and fell onto his side._

          "Oops, Spike, I need to get my clothes…" Faye's innocent voice was tainted with a mocking tone as she scraped her nails across the metal door.

          Spike's eyes turned a deathly black color, and twitched in pure anger. "Oh, you'll pay." Taking her pajamas and undergarments he stuck them into the toilet. Pretending to wash his hands, he lifted the seat and opened the door. "There you are madam." He smugly remarked letting her walk in. He went into his room and locked the door.

          He stood in silence and listened as she screamed. He continued to listen to the various muttered obscenities, and then the opening and slamming of the door. "I hate you!" She screamed. Spike sighed in content.

          "It's just the beginning princess…" He bit down on his lower lip as he pictured her in the towel again. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

**_+ _****Like, or no like? What should happen next? Is Spike falling for her? Haa, how'd you like the…rash? Naahaaa! ^__^ couldn't resist. +**

**READ + REVIEW**


	4. Bugs Should Be Crushed

**The Way to a Player's Heart**

****

**Chapter 4**

**_Bugs Should Be Crushed_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R**

**Gender: Romance/Drama/Comedy**

**Enjoy! The drama is going to start to set in. However, comedy is laced throughout, so no worries; if anything you should be able to smile. Spike starts to realize something about Faye, why did she agree to be the decoy so easily?**

**Disclaimer: Bebop belongs to its respectful owners, I'm just writing a fanfic, now sewing required...**

Spike was lying on the couch. His green hair joined him, lying haphazardly on the arm. Faye stood in the hall looking at it. It was like a living creature that kept Spike's _secretly bald head warm. She smirked at the thought and turned away walking toward the loading room. Looking around she cracked the door open to peak inside._

            Jet sneaked up behind Faye, and coughed to announce his presence. Faye yelped and pulled back, closing the door quickly. "Take it easy." He ordered. "I didn't mean to scare you." He lied, Faye could tell this as he avoided eye-contact. She decided to ignore it, and waited in silence for him to continue. "I need to talk to you about the bounty a little bit more." He narrowed his eyes.

            Faye arched an eyebrow up at him. "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She smirked, as her arms folded against her chest.

            Jet grimaced. "That's what worries me…" His voice was gruff. He pushed past Faye and opened the loading room door. Taking a few steps he looked back and motioned Faye to follow him. She nodded and trailed behind taking a seat on the metal steps that led down to a pair of Zip crafts. One red and clearly older than the other, her emerald eyes sparkled with curiosity. Jet took a seat next to her. "Our guy likes," He paused in thought. "Pretty girls,"

            Faye's eyes widened and she turned looking at him with a fiery rage in her green orbs. "What are _you_ implying, Jet?" Hatred seethed from her voice, and her eyes burned.

            Jet put his arms out and shook his head. "No, no… I didn't mean it like that. He likes the kind who shows more skin than cloth." Jet coughed.

            Faye straightened, and blinked a few times. "You want me to dress like a hooker?" Faye spat drying. She stood and leaned against the railing of the steps.

            Jet bowed his head. "Spike and I figured—" he shook his head. "No, I figured it be easier to handle from me as opposed to Spike telling you this."

            Faye moved her head forward and pierced her lips together. She thought his words over carefully and then nodded in agreement. "Y-you're right," she choked. "So, what am I supposed to wear?"

****

**_++++++_**

            Faye was standing in the hallway watching Spike and the creature living on his head again, as he peered lifelessly at the TV watching the news report. Her lips curved up into a malicious smile. Taking in a deep breath she stepped gracefully towards the couch and paused when his face became visible from the other side. She eyed him wearily before smiling brightly. "What are you doing, cowboy?" She leaned over the back of the couch to meet Spike's face.

            His brown eyes widened, and he sat up nearly knocking heads with Faye. "What the hell do you think you're…?" He trailed off and swallowed meagerly.

            "Think I'm what, Spike?" She narrowed her eyes, a feeble trace of a smile still left on her lips. She stretched her arms into the air and yawned taking a seat in the metal table directly across from Spike.

            He stared a moment more. His lips parted and his head moved in a small circle as he looked her over again. "I…" He stammered.

            "What…Spike?" Faye breathed. She leaned in towards Spike, and batted her eyes. Making a dangerous move she placed a hand on each knee and drew her face to his. "I'm yours Spike, remember?" She whispered into his ear.

            Spike smiled, and pulled back a bit. "Finally came to your senses, and fell in love with me, didn't you?" He didn't particularly like her choice of clothes but it would do, she wouldn't be wearing them for long anyway.

            Faye nodded. "I want you Spike." She pulled at the black tie on his suit and drew her lips to his cheek. She'd taunt him, pride at him, and when he was begging on his knees, she'd crush him like the insect he was. Break his heart, and leave him out to dry. She laughed to herself, watching his every move… _'You're mine.'_

Spike smirked and moved in to kiss her, but Faye pulled back and sat back on the lime green chair. "Faye, what are you…" He trailed off as he noticed she was holding back spits of laughter.

            "I'm really good at this," Faye let her head roll back and she stared up at the ceiling. Spike looked over her outfit. Yellow. Her hair was pulled back from her face by a yellow headband; her chest was barely covered by a yellow top, held closed, only by a single blue plastic button. Her long, shapely legs had a pair of pale pink knee-highs, and her yellow shorts stopped just above her butt when she was standing…who knew how high up they went when she was sitting. Spike swallowed and stared a moment longer. "So, if you were the type of killer who went after—"

            "Hookers, yes I fell for it." Spike chewed on a sprinkle on his left thumbnail. His eyes narrowed as he felt the pain. Faye watched with dull green eyes.

            "That's just going to make it worse." Spike paused and put his hand in his lap.

            "Like you can do better…" He growled.

            Faye wrinkled her nose together, and moved back to the metal table taking hold of his thumb. "You need long nails to get rid of the evil stepmothers." Faye mused.

            Spike arched an eyebrow up at her as she pulled at his hangnail. "Stepmother?" he questioned.

            Faye smirked. "That's what I've always called hangnails." Faye tugged and pulled it out.

            Spike blinked. "I always called them sprinkles…" He coughed, and avoided eye contact as she started to laugh. "Shut up." He muttered.

            "Well, your _sprinkle_ is no more Mr. Spiegel." Faye stood and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

            He watched her walk, eyeing that outfit again. "So, you're going to wear that when we go after Hearts?" Spike turned the channel a few times before turning it off in boredom.

            "I thought you and Jet already had this thought out." Faye grabbed two sodas and waved one in the air towards Spike. "You want one?"

            Spike nodded and she tossed it across the room into his hands. "Thanks," he grumbled. "Yeah, Jet's the brains, I'm the brawns, and you're the decoy." He piped. His eyes dulled as Julia's face flashed into his mind.

            Faye pierced her lips together. She looked away for a moment, as she opened the tab on her soda and took a small sip. "I'm the decoy." Faye whispered under her breath.

            Spike's eyes widened and he looked her over again sensing her mood change. "You can still back down. Go home if you want to." Spike reassured her. "There'll be other bounties, Jet and I can manage." He smiled and tapped the top of his can, hoping it wouldn't explode when he opened it.

            Faye smirked, shaking her head. "Its fine," Faye looked down. "I owe you for saving me…" She bit down on her lower lip. "My place was trashed anyway; I'd be looking for a home right now if I wasn't staying here." She looked back over at Spike who continued to tap at his soda can as he looked over at her.

            He looked away as his gaze met hers; he held his soda in his lap. "You know Hearts personally, don't you?" Spike looked back up. His face was completely serious. 

            Faye frowned, and glanced away, before nodding. "I was sitting in a coffee shop one morning. He sat down at my table and asked me out." Faye grimaced. "At the time, I didn't know who he was," Faye sighed and looked back up at Spike. He gritted his teeth and slammed the soda can onto the table.

            "Damn it, Faye!" He cursed. Faye's eyes closed, and he did the same taking a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell Jet or me sooner?"

           Faye shuddered. "It'll work," She breathed. "He's still after me…I'll come up to him at the club, kiss him, and offer him a drink. You come up from behind and grab him, that's all you have to do, please; I just want him to be caught." Faye stood and walked away.

            Spike opened his soda, and it still came up a bit. He quickly sipped at the foam, and set it down on the table as he watched Faye walk away. "Damn it…"

**Hope you liked it! Review, and tell me what you think! ^_^**


	5. Salting the Wound

**The Way to a Player's Heart**

**Chapter 5**

****

****

**_Salting the Wound_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R**

**Gender: Romance/Comedy/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Sorry it took so long, school is hectic, and I went to my friend's shore house for her birthday with a group of people, so the writing schedule has been weird @_@' Heh. No worries though, I have no intentions of stopping any of my Bebop fics. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop**

            He had dark, black hair and deep blue eyes. His body was fit, and he had the good looks to match, anything a girl could want… "Who will it be tonight?" He cooed, closing his eyes, he reached his hands into the air, a knife with a five inch blade gripped in his right hand. He made a quick slashing movement, images of blood and the sounds of screaming dancing in his mind, like a twisted lullaby that only devils dared to dream to. His eyes fluttered open and narrowed in unison with his smile, crossing from ear to ear.

**_++++++_**

            Faye sat on her bed and took a deep breath. She shuttered as she thought about him. "Nick." She jumped as Spike opened the door.

            Spike heard what she said. His eyes narrowed, and he arched his eyebrows up at her. "Day dreaming on us?" he grimaced, and walked into the room and sat in Julia's vanity chair.

            Faye stared at him without a response. She was still dressed in the yellow outfit, Spike eyed her, watching her face twitch, and squirm. "What's it to you?" She growled.

            Spike frowned, offended by her tone of voice. "I need to know whether of not we're bailing on Heart or not Faye, that's what I _need_ to know." He shook his head. "What do you want me to tell you that I don't find you attractive?!" He shouted. Spike covered his mouth when he realized what he'd just said. He closed his brown eyes and stared down at his lap not looking at her.

            Faye's green eyes widened and she forced herself to not look at him. She had made him fall for her, but was she falling along with him? She swallowed. "I can handle this…Nick wants me dead, I'm his only victim that got away." She chewed on her nails.

            Spike inhaled, and exhaled through his mouth. He watched and Faye's arms warped around herself, her body shook. "He raped you, didn't he?" Faye's body stopped trembling for a moment and then started again; she shadowed her face with her violet locks.

            "Once again, what's it to you?" She took in a sharp breath and turned away from him. Spike's eyes darkened.

            She was crying. Spike frowned, and shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that…" He rolled his eyes, and ran his fingers through his green locks. "Well, I did but—"

            "Not in that tone of voice, yeah I get it, now go." Faye extended her right hand behind her and pointed to the door.

            Spike rippled his lips together, and looked down at his fists. "No," he mumbled. He still needed to talk to her about Heart.

            Faye's body tensed. "I said go." Faye's tone grew in volume.

            "Faye, we need to talk!" Spike hissed.

            "Spike, go now!" Faye screamed hitting her fists into the bed. "I don't want to sleep with you, now go!"

            "This isn't your room, its Julia's!" Spike shouted, she had hit a sore spot again, and she didn't care. He deserved it; Faye would now crush him, as he was crushing her.

            "She's dead, so what does it matter?!" Faye turned screaming at him. Her face had streams of tears flowing down her face.

            "Shut up!" Spike stood and pinned her to the bed. He had such a tight grip on her wrists; it was hard not to scream out in pain. "Don't say it, never say that!" His body shook in anger, he shoved her down again.

            "Let go, I didn't mean it!" Faye screamed thrashing about. She let out a cry, and stopped, as the tears continued to fall. She cried freely, and stopped moving about. "I didn't mean it…" She shook and coughed, closing her eyes and looking towards the closed door.

            Spike glared, gritting his teeth, before letting go and standing up. He shouted out and threw Julia's chair into the standing mirror, it shattered and the glass scattered throughout the floor. "If you screw up, I'm not saving you!" He opened the door, and slammed it behind him.

            Faye screamed, as she turned onto her side. Shaking, she drew her wrists to her forehead and cried the pain in her heart; the pain in her mind and in her wrists was too much to bear. "I hate you…I hate you," Faye whispered, staring down at a piece of the broken glass, her frightened face staring back at her.

****

****

**_++++++_**

            Spike's arms shook, and he hurriedly walked towards his room, his quick strides covered the space between the two quickly, but he was forced to stop when Jet walked into the hall.

            Jet stood, leaning against Spike's doorway a cigarette limply held in his lips. He stared at Spike blankly, as he inhaled. "What'd you do to her?" Spike blinked. "I could hear her and you screaming."

            "I didn't rape her if that's what you're implying…" Spike stuck his hand into his pockets, and stared down at the ground.

            "I heard Julia's mirror breaking…" Jet muttered. "Do you realize how much you just scared her Spike?" Jet shook his head. "What are you thinking, she's a human being—"

            "Damn it, I know that!" Spike shouted hitting his fists into the wall with a low growl.

            Jet straightened, and he scuffed. "Maybe you should go to a bar…at least you're happy when you're drunk." Jet salted the wound, and left Spike alone.

            Spike shut his brown eyes, as he slid down his door, and listened to Faye's muffled cries, and ran over Jet's painful words, the worst part that he was right. _'Damn it…'_

**Enjoy! R & R!! I need to know what you think! This was the drama chapter to say the least…Spike was mean… I know, but no worries; there will be a turnabout in the next chapter! ::cringes:: I can't believe I made Jet's words so harsh! It works though. ^_^**


	6. Hate Me

**The Way to the Player's Heart**

**Chapter 6**

****

****

**_Hate Me_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R**

**Gender: Romance/Drama/Mild Comedy**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Hearts makes him cameo appearance, and you find out what happened to Faye… READ+REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Bebop Doesn't Belong To Me**

          Faye stared down at the glass. Broken, just like her heart. Damn him, for making her fall in love with him, and hurting her. She was the one who was supposed to do that. She wouldn't go back to her home though, not that hellhole. He'd find her there, he'd kill her. She'd live here until he was caught, even if Spike hated her, she'd just hate him back.

          There was a knock on the door. Faye shuttered. "Yes," she mumbled. Jet opened the door and waved. "Oh…" She trailed off.

          Jet arched an eyebrow up at her and looked around the room. "Are you okay?" He sighed, and dragged a broom in from behind.

          Faye shivered and wrapped her blanket around herself. She nodded. "I'm fine, why?" She tried to be confident. 

          Jet swept up the mess. "Just making sure," he stopped sweeping. "Spike does care for you, you know that, right?" Jet shook his head. "Well, more so than anyone since Julia…I'll say that at least. Try to understand him, he didn't mean to hurt you, so don't hate him for earlier, okay?"

          Faye shook her head and walked to the door. "Too late, I already hate him, I always have…" She closed the door and left Jet in darkness.

****

**_++++++_**

          **"Keep your eyes closed…" He whispered, and guided her into his apartment.**

**          She laughed. "You know, we should really wait until we get to know each other better." Her voice was chipper, and slightly slurred. Her drunken state was impairing her judgment…just like he wanted.**

**          "Fall back, Faye." He ordered, trailing kisses down her neck. She was dressed in a tight fitting, silk dress. It was blue and contrasted with her hair and eyes nicely. Faye didn't respond right away. "Fall back," he said, his tone had gotten louder.**

**          "What am I falling into?" She smirked and kissed along his chin line.**

**          He let out a small chuckle, and pushed her down. "Hell, my love…" Faye's eyes opened as he pinned her down.**

**          "What?" she spoke up. She tried to pull away but he forced her down and kissed her full on the lips. Reaching to his left he tore off a piece of duct tape from a silver roll under his pillow and quickly covered Faye's mouth with it.**

**          "You have to understand that I love you…but these things happen. You should have been paying closer attention to the news sweetie. Ever hear of the serial murder Hearts?" Faye's eyes widened big, and she struggled to get away with all her might. "Now, now…you aren't getting away that easily." He cooed and tapped around her arms.**

**          Faye tired to scream but the tape didn't let her, only a pained moan escaped, nothing loud enough to alert someone in hearing range. _'No…' She thought, tears streamed down her cheeks. _'I don't want to die!'__**

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye felt sick, and hurriedly ran towards the bathroom and swung the door open. Spike stood with a towel around his waist, water dripping from his hair as he attempted to shave his stubble of a beard. Faye's face crinkled into a prune, and Spike bowed his head, before continuing what he was doing. "Can I get in here for a little bit?" She whispered.

          Spike glanced over at her. Faye's face was a pasty white, and she was holding her stomach. "If you need to throw up, I don't need to leave do I?" he mused. "Unless you plan on gagging on me…"

          "Tempting," she mocked. Spike's face went blank, and he shut the door and stared at Faye as she rested her hand on her arm, and leaned into the toilet.

          She glanced at Spike who just stared at her. "Can you go?" she mumbled, and spit into the toilet, coughing. Tears formed in her eyes from sickening feeling.

          Spike frowned. "I…" He bowed his head and hit his fist into the door. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Nodding towards her, he turned away and existed the room.

          Faye threw up. She let out a frustrated cry, and nodded her head. "Too bad you did…" She stammered. Spike popped his head in.

          "Here," he tossed her a bottle of Tums. "They should help you out a bit." He sighed, and walked in all the way. He was dressed in his blue suit again. His shirts were still undone, and his tie, hadn't been tied. He began to fasten the buttons.

          Faye took the towel and spit into it; groaning she drank down the glass of water. She grimaced and popped off the cap to the Tums. Closing her eyes she chewed two of them, and placed the orange top back on and handed it to Spike. "Thanks," Faye mumbled, as she leaned into the counter.

          Spike sat beside her and placed his hand against her forehead. "You don't have a fever." He muttered.

          Faye pulled back. "I don't have the flu or anything like that." Faye slid down so that only the back of her head was pressed against the wood surface.

          Spike bowed his head and nodded. "Did I…?" He turned and looked a little worried, that this was his fault.

          Faye shook her head. "No," she shuttered and crossed her arms across her chest. "When you…" She stood and walked to the door. "It made me what Heart did to me that made me sick, and that's all you need to know." Faye left and closed the door behind her.

          Spike stared at the metal door. Spike had been part of this. "Sorry," he frowned. Standing he stared at himself in the mirror, his face was distorted and foggy from the condensation buildup. He whipped his hand over it, little droplets drizzled down the past his eyes. Under his mask he was crying, under his mask he was aching to hold onto anyone, and wanted to be held back. _'She's dead…' _He let himself finally come to that one horrid realization, the one he didn't want, the one he dreaded the most.

**_++++++_**

          Faye gathered her composure, and got ready. Jet looked at her as she came out of Julia's room. "We'll be landing in a minute."

          Spike staggered out of the bathroom. He bumped into Faye, and she looked up at him. "Feeling better?" he whispered as Jet walked into the kitchen for a moment and grabbed the plans off table.

          She nodded, and mouthed a thank you. He was glad; she had regained the coloring in her face, and stood close enough so that he could brush his hand against hers. "I don't need to read them again, Jet." She mumbled. "He'll find me. I get him to the bar, and Spike grabs him.

          Jet nodded his head. "Good, Spike, you get it too." He nodded.

          He looked down at the ground. "What if he doesn't want to get a drink?" He turned to Faye and eyed her. She knew what he was talking about, her brutal relationship with him, if he just wanted to kill her.

          "He doesn't slip from his technique Spike, he'll go." She leaned ever so much closer. Spike backed off and walked to the snack table and grabbed his gun and latched it to his belt.

          "Even if he doesn't, I'll get him without a problem." Faye sighed, and nodded.

          "Let's get this over with already, before I change my mind…" She trialed off, and pushed past Spike.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Heart and Spike will, or I'm planning on having them have a little heart to heart conversation. +__+' It'll be getting to some nail bitter parts soon. @__@**


	7. Love & Pain

**The Way to a Player's Heart**

**Chapter 7**

**_Love and Pain_**

****

****

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Here you go! A quick and speedy update for ya. Warning for those shy with violence, nothing major…just yeah… I needed to write since I was depressed by reading the end of, Mice and Men. It's a school book, still though, very good…Besides I want to keep my A for this marking period! @__@**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop**

          Faye walked along the dark sidewalk. Spike was several feet ahead of her. The only sound was of their feet scraping against the wet ground. A car sped by, music blaring, Faye grimaced as he looked back at her. "I'll be at the bar; I'll make sure two seats next to me are free." He opened the door and guided her inside.

          "Thank you," she nodded her head. Spike smiled, acting like any polite upstanding person would, and headed towards a stool. Faye's eyes were covered by a pale blue eye-shadow, and she had put on some perfume to make herself more presentable to the public eyes.

          Spike sat down and watched as she walked into a crowd of people. "Spike, what'll it be?" He smiled, and turned towards the familiar bar tender.

          "Sorry, nothing right now, I'm on the job…" He shrugged his shoulders and glanced back to the crowd. Faye wasn't in sight; he pierced his lips together and rubbed the back of his neck.

**_++++++_**

          Her pulse was racing as she struggled to walk. The strobe lights were bothering her eyes, and she looked down bumping into someone. "Hmm, found you baby-doll." That voice. Faye looked up to find Hearts staring down at her.

          Faye swallowed and nodded towards him. "I'm sorry I ran away, I'd like it if we could talk some, is that okay?" Hearts stared at her. He looked her over, and smiled, nodding his head. "Come on, I want to get a drink." She waved him towards the bar. Hearts sighed, and lagged behind.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike bowed his head as he saw Faye with Hearts behind her. They made eye contact and then he turned away. He waited to Faye to take a seat. A minute passed, and then another. He straightened and turned to see where'd they'd gone.

          Spike's lips parted. His throat ran dry. "Gone," he stammered. Standing he stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet.

          The bar tender frowned. "You okay Spike?" He cocked his head to one side. 

          Spike merely nodded and walked into the crowd. "You bastard!" the drilling voice dug into his brain.

          Karen kicked Spike in the back of the calf. He shouted in pain and fell backwards. "Karen, stop!" He quickly stood and propped himself on his tiptoes and eyed over the crowd. "Damn," he cursed.

          Karen snarled, and tried to kick him again. Spike turned and grabbed her arms jerking her forward. "Let me go!" She hissed, frightened by Spike's violent actions.

          "I'm working—"

          "Sick!" She wriggled free.

          "If you want someone to die, keep it up…" He hissed, and shoved her away, running towards the front.

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye turned around as she pointed towards the stool. He grabbed her and ran out the front doors. Faye's eyes were wide, and she tried to shout Spike's name, but he was too far away, and the music was too loud to hear. _'No, no, hear me!'_ Her mind screamed as Hearts dragged her into an alley.

          "You got away from my help…" He snarled and shoved her into the wall with brute force. "It's the last time I let them handle my dirty work." He covered her mouth with tape.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          His heart was pounding in his chest. It ached so much, he'd gone numb the second he knew she was gone. His brown eyes scanned over every inch of the club. He ran outside, pushing the door past him.

          She was gone, really gone. "Faye!" His voice echoed. A girl smiled and came up to him. Spike looked at her. Similar to Faye's outfit, but blue, and more revealing, he ignored her.

          "I can be Faye," she cooed.

          Spike snarled in disgust and shouted her name again. "Damn it!" He screamed and pulled at his hair, drawing his gun from his belt. 

          The girl's eyes widened and she ran in the opposite direction.

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye's green eyes grew in size as she heard his voice. Strained, and filled with panic. She felt the tears welling in her eyes as Hearts tore at her shirt. She tried to cry again, but couldn't. This can't be happening, not again. "You weren't even here to talk baby-doll…" He struck her across the face and pressed himself against her. "You've taken a job in bounty hunting, I see…or is he your lover now?"

          It was disgusting and wrong. Everything about her felt wrong. Especially the fact that she had ever found herself attracted to him, why couldn't she turn her mind off right this moment, block what was happening from her mind. _'Make it stop, make this hell stop…'_ He mind ached as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. _'Spike, save me…someone…anything but this!'_ she struggled again, and Hearts jabbed her in the sumac. She let out a harsh gargled moan as he lifted her away from the wall and threw her frame to the ground. She fell just like a tattered doll, limp, and helpless.

          "Stop struggling…" He growled. Faye ran her hand across his face. Quick, and swift, a small cut traced along his boney cheek. "You!" he threw her head, hard into the pavement. She cried, the tape tore.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike stopped dead as he heard the cry. His blood ran cold, and he listened. Nothing came again. "Faye!" He called and walked in the direction of the cry. He turned down the same alley to see Faye's body sprawled on the ground, Hearts propped on top of her. Spike was sickened. "Bastard…" He muttered. "You son of a bitch!" his eyes blazed with hatred. His body shook with rage. 

          He raised his gun. Gripped firmly in his hand he let his eyes focus in. Spike's eyes were dark, and heartless, they didn't move. He fired the gun. The sharp echo of the screaming bullet encircled him.

         Hearts's body few back, jolted upright by the force of the bullet. It pierced clean threw his head. He was killed in an instant. Spike regretted not letting him suffer. One shot in the gut and he'd have fifteen minutes of the pain he caused for every girl he'd harmed.

          Faye cried out. He watched in the distance and she drew her arms to her face. She was shaking all over. Spike closed his eyes as she cried again, and again. Her voice was growing horse. She coiled up and turned onto her side. Spike stepped into the alley. "S…Spike…" She fell silent before screaming. There was a dead body lying at her feet.

          Spike closed his brown eyes and walked towards her. The air conditioners from the club turned on, and the water began to drop onto his right shoulder. The ache grew. She'd nearly been raped again, if he hadn't been there a few moments sooner… He closed her shirt and looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry…" He leaned forward and carefully sat her up. Touching the back of her head, there was a small bump. He wrinkled his nose together but Faye shook her head, whipping some of her tears away.

          "It's just a bump," she coughed. Looking down she shuttered. Spike helped her stand up, and gave her his coat to wear. She started to walk down the alley. Spike covered the space between them and reached out his right arm, jerking her back.

          Faye let out a small gasp as he just held her there. She turned and leaned into his frame. She molded to him, and found warmth in his body. Faye dug her nails into the back of his shirt, clinging to him. She shivered, feeling more tears coming to her eyes. "Faye," he closed his eyes and rocked her from side to side and she shuttered and began to cry into his shoulder.

          Spike looked over at Hearts one more time before closing his eyes thinking only for Faye, and only about her…

**Please R+R! I want to know what you think! Cuteness at the end, drama filled…etc. ^__^ More romance to come! Wahahaha! ::gets all pumped up::**


	8. Tang

**The Way to a Player's Heart**

**Chapter 8**

**_Tang_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Oh, S+F-ness in this chapter! Enjoy, and please R+R!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop**

          Spike called Jet, and he came and picked them both up. Faye remained silent. She leaned against Spike, and buried her face into his shoulder. Spike swallowed and let his head roll back. He covered his eyes with his left arm, and sighed.

         Faye listened as he inhaled, and exhaled, the beating of his heart… She chewed on his thumbnail. "You two okay?" Jet muttered.

          Spike straightened and looked down at Faye who gripped her fingers into his shirt and shook her head. "Fine," he yawned and rested his head on Faye's letting sleep consume him.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          **Faye shivered as his pale, thin lips crashed against hers. "I love you," he groaned. Faye smiled, seeing Spike's shadowed figure shutter against her frame…**

**          "Spike, where are you going?!" he was leaving.**

**          "Bye…baby-doll…" Hearts grabbed her from behind, a knife against her throat.**

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye screamed, and jerked forward; darkness enveloping her in a blanket of black. Looking around she noted that she was back on the Bebop. Faye leaned forward and rubbed her face. "Make it stop…" Faye whispered.

          "Make what stop?" Faye jumped. Turning to the left, Spike was leaning back on Julia's wooden chair. His voice was cool, and crisp. He yet out another lazy yawn, his voice traveled. He lit up a cigarette, and took a drag.

          Faye wriggled around in her bed. "You saved me…" She mumbled. She watched as Spike shrugged his shoulders. "You said, that if I screwed up you wouldn't' save me." She watched as Spike stared over at her in the darkness.

          "Who said you screwed up…he just didn't listen to you." Spike swallowed, and closed his eyes as the nicotine pulsed through his body, achieving that high he needed to calm his nerves.

          Faye sighed. "Thank you," she uttered. Spike sat up and looked back over at her. Standing he walked and stood over her. She blinked. "What?"

          He leaned forward, and felt her forehead with his hand. "You've still got a fever; it's why you fell asleep on the way home. 

          She grimaced. "So did you…"

          Spike sighed and flopped down on the bottom of her bed. He reached his hand out to the left, and grasped Faye's squeezing it. Her cheeks flushed. "I was stressed, I just killed a guy, and besides, I needed the extra sleep…" He yawned again. "I still do—"

          Faye tugged at Spike's arm. "Spike," his lips parted and he moved, lying next to her. 

          "There," his voice had a tangy sharpness to it. "Go to sleep." Faye leaned her head against Spike's. He put out his cigarette in the empty tray that was sitting on the nightstand next to him.

          Faye shivered, as she nodded against Spike's shoulder. He frowned and pulled a spare blanket out form under the bed and wrapped it around them both. "Thanks," she mumbled.

          Spike didn't respond as he soon fell asleep lying next to her. She smiled, and let her frail fingers run through his thick locks, while listening to his calm breaths. Subdued, and passive, he had looked so innocent looking. The kind of aloof look children had as they slept in their own dream world.

          Her happiness was brought to a stand still as Nick's face slipped back into her mind. Her happiness wasn't real; it _was like the dreams that children had. In reality she was being consumed by a bitter cup of hell. His voice racked her brain, his malicious, tainted voice that would haunt her forever._

          Faye sat up and covered her mouth. Spike whined and rolled onto his stomach, his mouth falling open. She turned back to him and let a small smile form on her red lips. "Eat…" he mumbled, and rolled his shoulders inward.

          Faye shook her head and moved closer letting her lips place a gentle kiss onto his forehead. "Goodnight Spike," she stood and walked out into the hall closing the door behind her.

          Faye's footsteps were soft, and silent. She took a deep breath and rubbed her arms trying to contain warmth in her body. She opened the bathroom door, listening to it squeak as she flicked on the light and took another deep breath. Swallowing she plugged up the drain in the tub, and began to run the water.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike's body rolled over again, and he let out a muttered gargle before shivering. His eyes closed tightly before sliding open. "Faye?" he groaned. Spike looked around in the darkness of the room. "Where are you?" She was gone.

          Spike sat up, and rubbed his eyes and face sleepily. He stood as he heard the muffled sound of the tub faucet. He staggered into the hall and knocked on the door. There wasn't a reply. "Faye, are you in there?" Still nothing, "I'm coming in Faye…" Spike trailed off and swung the door open. Taking a step in he felt a wet pool of warm water surround his feet.

          The tub was overflowing. Spike's eyes widened as he pulled back the curtain. Faye lie submerged under the water, not breathing… 

          Spike's heart stopped. His hands began to shake. "Faye, Faye?!" he dragged her out and placed her on the tile floor. He checked her pulse, weak, but still there. "Hang on…" He began to perform CPR. He pressed into her sternum five times before lifting her head up, parting her lips, and holding her nose. "Breathe," he whispered, and breathed into her mouth giving air to her lungs. He repeated the process. "Damn it, Faye!" He tapped at her face some as he saw the color coming back to her features; it was only from him breathing for her.

          Her eyes shut tightly and she flew upwards coughing, and gagging. She spit of water and curled into a ball, coughing and letting out a small cry. Spike closed his eyes and got her a towel, draping it over her naked frame. He went over to the tub, turning off the water, and pulling out the drain. "Why…" She hit her fists into the tile. Droplets of water landed on Spike's hand. "I just wanted to stay under—" He slapped her.

          "You don't think I thought about doing the same thing everyday after Julia died?!" Spike gripped onto her shoulders. "It's tough, but don't be stupid Faye…" He frowned and let her go, placing his arms at his sides.

          Faye's heart sped up ever so slightly. She wanted to let go, but then there he was. He came into her life so quickly, and was the closest she'd been to anyone in a long time. "Spike…" She moved closer.

          Spike looked over and watched her left hand trail up his arm. He swallowed and moved to her eyes as she drew her face to his. "Faye, what?" he hesitated unsure if it'd be a good idea to kiss her.

          She placed a hand on each side of his face, and let her head rest in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes as Spike's body tensed. "Tell me more, about yourself." Her question was hushed, and breathy.

          Spike blinked, and absorbed her words. "…about myself," he quoted her words in the same tone. He laid down on the tile as Faye joined him. The water around their frames splashed. "What's there to know?" he lied. He could spend a week telling every detail about his life, leaving out the rare happy moments.

          Faye bowed her head. "Julia, your job…how you met Jet—"

          "Jet already filled you in on it, you don't need to know—" She moved, and kissed him.

**@__@ Ooo, and you thought it'd be Spike busting the moves, didn't ya? LoL ^_~' Enjoy! R+R!**


	9. Tears Only Fall

**The Way to a Player's Heart**

**Chapter 9**

**_Tears Only Fall_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R**

**Gender: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**What's going to happen now? Is Spike falling in love with Faye, is Faye in love with Spike? Heartache or happiness? Enjoy! READ+REVIEW! Also some content and suggested scenes. Warning for those who are reading this R rated fic, and are too young to be…then again, I'm still 16 so…heh… ::cough:: anyway. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop**

          Spike just sat there as Faye's lips teased his. His eyes closed and his head moved up some challenging her as he sighed. She moved with him as his lips parted, and kissed her back. His eyes opened and he looked down at Faye. He blinked; it was still Faye he was kissing. "Faye, wait…" He pushed her back.

          She bent forward, hanging her head down. Standing she walked towards the door. "You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to, I'll live." She closed her eyes and walked away from him, shutting the door behind her.

          Spike leaned back into the counter as he brought his right hand to his lips. She'd actually kissed him. He stood, dragging his feet; the water left his clothes soaked. He didn't bother cleaning up the floor; it was just a tile with metal under it anyway. The floor could wait a night. He stared to walk towards his room. Quick, thought-filled steps one right after the other. Water dripped from his clothing, and he shivered as he walked past Faye's room. "Faye's room?"

          He blinked, when had he ever considered it to be Faye's room? It wasn't hers; it was Julia's…right? He reached for the door, but something stopped him. He found himself walking over to Faye's door. He knocked, and held his breath as he heard her shuffling around, the squeaking of the mattress, and then the jiggle of the door handle. "Yes?" she stopped when she noticed it was Spike.

          He stared at her and took a short breath. "What do you want to know?" He stepped closer. She was dressed in the white nightgown. Spike closed his eyes forcing back the girl with the golden hair he used to know so well.

          Faye shivered as his fingers ran through her damp locks of hair. She frowned a bit. "Everything," she sighed. Spike's eyebrows arched upwards and nodded his head.

          "Everything," he quoted, capturing her in a kiss. He pulled back and went to her neck as his heart began to race.

          "Spike," she pulled back. Spike closed his eyes and sat down on the bed. Her hand ran down his torso, and paused as she felt an indent through his shirt. Spike took a sharp inhale and reached to pull away.

          "Everything," Faye breathed. Spike exhaled, and shut his eyes tightly. He calmed when her hands ran over his face, tracing his lips.

          "I got it, trying to save Julia's life." He chewed on his lower lip.

          She nodded laying a kiss on his cheek. "And this one?" she could feel another on his left shoulder blade.

          He stiffened and pulled her back. He looked up at her; he couldn't see her violet hair, her green eyes, nor her pale skin, only blond hair, and only blue eyes. "I was stupid, turned, and the guy shot me…"

          He took Faye and pulled her down kissing her. He needed to think of something other than the past. "Faye," he had said her name. He was sober, and had said her name. He loved her enough to show his true self to her, and she was in love with him.

****

**_++++++_**

          He buried his face in the base of her neck as she said his name over and over, like a broken record. Her fingers racked through his hair as he moved his face to meet hers in a breath steeling kiss. "Spike," she was his.

          He closed his eyes and echoed her name. "Julia." The air grew stale quickly. Faye was silent as Spike became aware of what he'd just said.

          Her beating heart wrenched. The words he'd said, the pain he'd just caused, was way too much to bear. She looked away from him. Shoving him to the right she stood, pulling their sheet with her. Wrapping it around herself, she shook and turned back to him. "I should have known better." Her voice wavered.

          Spike didn't look over at her; he stared down at his clenched fists. They shook, he shook. .What had he just done? "Faye, I…" He swallowed as looked over into her eyes. They were dull, and hurtful looking. "I didn't mean it—"

          "Bullshit!" Faye screamed. She kicked a cardboard box that was by her feet. Spike flinched at her tone of voice. "You still love her," She was on the verge of crying. "When you decide you're ready to move on, maybe I'll be around." She grabbed her shirt, and pants off the hook on the back of the door, and left.

          Spike covered his face with his hands and bent forward, before falling onto his side. "What have I done?" He took a pillow and covered his face with it. No light came threw. He was in darkness as the tears began to fall. Too bad tears only fall. The pillow smelled of her perfume, not Faye's, but Julia's. No matter how long she'd been gone, the presence of her was still around him, haunting him. "I love you…Faye." He rolled onto his back. The pillow rested on his face, his arms strewn out at his sides. "I love you…Julia." He cursed under his breath as he heard Faye's swift footsteps as she left the Bebop. "Farewell, to both of you." He chocked out a cry and for the second time in his life wept.

**Short, yes very. I know, but I thought it fit ending here. Sad, yes, will there be a happy ending? Only my fingers can tell, and they don't talk… -_-' Heh. S+F 4 ever! READ + REVIEW!**


	10. When The End Nears

**The Way to a Player's Heart**

**Chapter 10**

**_When the End Nears_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

_**beats it into my brain**_

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Wow, well if this isn't the end the next chapter will be! ::cries:: Next to Sanity this has turned out to be a close favorite of mine! Hope all enjoy! READ+REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bebop, nor the song, Should've Listened.**

**"Should've Listened"**

**By: Nickelback**  
  
There's clothes all over the floor  
I don't remember them being here before  
Smell of perfume isn't here, why's lipstick on the mirror?  
And still I don't understand  
  
No pictures left in the hall, there's three new holes my wall  
Where the hells my credit cars, why's my wallet in the yard  
And still I don't understand  
  
Well now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you'd had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other, whys love gotta be so tough?  
  
Should see the look on my face, my shits all over the place  
Why's this happening to me, why'd you take both sets of keys?  
And still I don't understand  
  
Well now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you'd had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other, Whys love gotta be so tough?  
Well now I guess I should've listened  
  
There's clothes all over my floor  
I don't remember them being here before  
There are no candles in here, lipstick still on my mirror?  
And still I don't understand  
  
Now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you'd had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other, why must life be so tough?  
  
Well now I guess I should've listened  
When you said you'd had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
In one ear and out the other, whys love gotta be so tough

          **Spike's breath came in quick puffs as he watched his angel fall. Blonde locks flowed behind her body as she fell to the black tar roof. He blinked and looked away before glancing back. It wasn't a dream, she's been shot. "Ju…" he began to shake. "No…" He gritted his teeth and looked over at the man running towards the door. His eyes blazed with a fiery hatred. He razed his shaking hand and fired his gun. The sound pierced through the air. Spike watched as the bullet hit him in the back of the head. The man fell. Spike swallowed and looked back at Julia, expecting her to be sitting up.**

**         She still lied on the roof, face down. Her right arm was extended past her head and her left, staid down at her side, under her stomach, and covered brown trench coat. The bottom half of her hair was streaked with blood, she still wouldn't move. Spike swayed unsteadily on his feet. His gun fell from his fingertips, landing with a muffled thud. He stumbled to his knees, he felt like he was going to pass out. He began to hyper violate. Tears formed in his brown eyes.**

**          Spike's left ear twitched as one of the doors from behind him creaked open. He closed his eyes and readied himself to die. Waiting for that single bullet to come flying… nothing came. "Oh Jesus…" It was Jet. His voice was hushed, and wrenching. Spike gritted his teeth and forced himself up to his feet. He teetered from side to side until he fell to onto his right side. He let out a gargled cry. Jet watched, as he was pulled into a trance of horror, and misery. "Kid…I'm so sorry…" Jet closed his eyes and bowed his head.**

**          "Oh God, Julia…" Spike rolled her, onto her back and checked her pulse. There wasn't anything. He laid her down and bowed his head. His dark green locks of hair shadowed his face as rain began to fall from the heavens above. Wrapping his arms around himself he dug his nails into his skin, any form of pain was better than what he was feeling right now. "No…" He let his arms fall to his sides and looked up at the ray colored sky. Thunder rumbled off in the distance. He blinked as the drops poured onto his face mixing with his salty tears. **

**          He let out a cry of anger and pressed his fists into Julia's chest, and tried to reviver her. Jet's lips parted and he took a step closer as Spike breathed into her paled lips. "Spike," he took a breath as he saw Spike shaking, tears rolling off his cheeks.**

**          "You can't die, you can't!" He wouldn't accept the fact that she was gone. "Don't go…" Jet shook his head as he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**          "Let her rest—"**

**          "Leave me alone!" Spike shouted. He swallowed back another cry. Jet bit down on his cheek and nodded, leaving him be. He raised his hands and whipped the tears from his face and shuttered back yet another cry. "You can't leave me Julia…" He shook even more resting his head in the crook of her shoulder. She was already growing cold. "Julia!"**

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike sat up shouting her name. His eyes were wide and sweat clung to his frame. He sighed, and rolled over covering his face with his hands. He hadn't dreamt about Julia's death in over two months. Faye's face flashed into his mind. Her kisses, everything about her came rushing through his mind. "I didn't mean it." He tore at the sheet left on the bed. The sound or the tearing sheet broke though the air, and startled him from his thoughts.

          Letting out a moan of disgust he got up and staggered into the hall. His hands shook as he swayed and bobbed his way into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Jet yawned as he poured a cup of coffee and headed into the living room. "Where's Faye?" He arched and eyebrow and shook his head.

          "Gone," Spike's voice was deadly. He clutched his hand on the fridge and opened it looking inside. "Where's the beer?" Spike swallowed and crossed his shaking arms.

          "I drank the last one yesterday." Jet looked at him oddly. "Gone you say…where's she at; out shopping?"

          Spike let out a shout of frustration and pounded his fist into the counter. "She's not coming back!" He stormed into the washroom and looked for his secret stash. "Where are they?!" He threw the clean clothes in all directions, and threw a bottle of detergent into the wall across from him. It cracked open and poured over the floor. "Damn it!"

          Jet walked in and stared at him. "You're pathetic." He drained. Spike stopped, blinked and looked back up at Jet. His brown eyes narrowed, and lips parted.

          "What'd you say?" He stood and dropped a clean towel to the ground.

          "You need help Spike; Faye I thought was the one who'd snap you out of this…" He shook his head. "What'd you say to make _this_ _one leave?"_

          "Bastard, I thought you were my friend." Spike clenched his fists.

          Jet scuffed. "I am, but not when you're like this. I want to help, and I'm sure Faye does care about you—"

          "I called her Julia!" Spike shoved past him and stormed off to his room slamming the door.

          Jet absorbed the blow he'd sustained. "You can both move on from this Spike, you just have to get over her, and find what's been waiting for you."

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike fell to the ground and rested against his bed. He swallowed and bent down letting his arm search under the bed. He closed his eyes and smiled as his fingers ran against the cold metal. 

          Readying the gun, he placed it against his head. Spike closed his eyes. "I can end it all…" He let out a strained chuckled and pulled the trigger…once, and then again, and again. "Damn you." He tossed the empty weapon to the ground. "Faye, why'd you have to go?" He whispered out a small cry and bit down on his lower lip. "I want to be with you…"

**_++++++_**

          The sky was an inky black, as night covered Mars in a blanket of black. The city lights danced off in the distance, twirling around to their own roaring tune of booze, and shouting. Spike sat on the wing of his Zip craft watching the lights flash and, reflect onto the clouds.

          Taking a final drag of his cigarette he flicked it onto the ground, and stepped forcefully on it; digging his foot into the red, desert sand of Mars. He hated this planet; it was his old home, and his place of hateful memories.

          It had been four months since his last drink. He'd been scrounging off of caffeine, and sugar ever since. "Damn it to hell." He cursed, and hopped off the wing. Bending down he picked up a rocked and juggled it in his hands. Narrowing his two-toned eyes and chucked it as far as he could throw. It landed making a cloud of dust rise up. "You're in the worst place you could be Faye." He sighed, picturing her violet hair as it wavered back and forth, sported with a yellow hair band that helped her emerald eyes stick out beautifully.

          Biting down on his thumb he strolled over to the two way road as a car approached. Yawning he stuck out his thumb and smiled as they pulled over. The car was filled with three women in it. They all stared at him for a moment. Their windows were up. He watched as they looked at each other, to him, and then back to one another. They looked about his age; the one sitting shotgun might have been a bit younger. The driver rolled down the window. She was pretty, dressed in a red dress, and her blonde locks of hair were pulled back into a neat little bun. She batted her eyelashes and popped her tanned face out the window. "Do you need a ride, where are you going?"

          The girl sitting next to her giggled and waved. She was cute, also tan, her hair was amber brown, and her eyes looked like a deep blue. Spike eyed her trying to see if he was wrong. "That'd be great." He smirked. Looking in the back a girl with long, thin black hair smiled, waving sheepishly at him. Spike arched an eyebrow and winked. Her chocolate brown eyes widened and her pale cheeks flushed.

          The girl in the drivers' seat eyed him. "Where to?" she looked past him at his Zip craft.

          "Center city would be great." Spike sighed and walked towards the back door. She stared a moment before unlocking the doors and letting him in.

          "You're lucky that you're so cute, I wasn't going to let you in otherwise." She looked in the rearview mirror and winked at Spike. The two girls accompanying her laughed.

          "Care if I smoke?" Spike pulled out his final cigarette and his Zippo. They all shrugged and nodded. Spike smiled. "Thanks," he sparked it up and took a quick puff, as he rolled down the back window a crack.

          "So, what's your name mystery man?" The girl next to him brushed a piece of his dark green hair away from his eyes. Spike rippled his lips together, pulling his head back.

          She smiled and ran her fingers through her ebony hair. "Spike," he coughed as he felt the girls hand lay on his knee. His eyes widened and he turned towards her and pulled his knee back.

          "What, Spike, you don't like me?" She frowned. The two girls in front rolled their eyes.

          Spike threw his cigarette out the window and rolled the window up. He couldn't help but admit that she was pretty, but he was only after Faye, and only her. "I'm gay…" His life came to a sudden halt, the words rolled out like water flowing down a stream. All he could remember was Faye when he'd first tried to kiss her.

          The girl blinked, and the other two looked back at him in shock. Spike bowed his head and shrugged his shoulders. He closed his eyes and cursed to himself over and over again. The girl sighed and nodded her head. "It's always the cuties…" She pouted and poked Spike in the cheek.

          He grimaced. "Sorry ladies should have asked first." The driver shrugged her shoulders, and the other one smiled and nodded her head.

          "It's okay; you just didn't seem like that kind of a guy." Spike relaxed and let his head rest against the door.

          He nodded. "I get that a lot." He lied, and smirked over at the girl sitting next to him. "Maybe in another lifetime, okay?" He winked and she blushed, bowing her head in a nod of agreement.

**_++++++_**

          Spike jumped out of the car as the girls waved their farewells. "Thanks again!" Spike shouted as they sped down the city street. Shrugging he pulled a picture out of his back pocket, not the most attractive picture of Faye, but it would do. He found one from the old bounty files on the web site. Thankfully it wasn't too old either. Two women standing at the street corner bit down on their lower lips and came up to him.

          "Want to have some fun?" The one cooed, running her hand down his arm. Spike suddenly became aware as to how much he stuck out towards the opposite sex. She smiled. "I don't ask for much…" She stared in wait.

          "Sorry, I've already got a date." He shrugged his shoulders and pushed past the two of them. They pouted and let out little whimpers of disappointment. Spike smirked and without looking back waved. He stopped as he peered up at the glowing sign. "Loser Bar…" He read aloud. Frowning at the thought of a drink he entered and took a seat at the nearest booth.

          "What'll it be?" The bartender came up to Spike and sighed resting against the counter.

          "Nothing, have you seen this woman anywhere recently?" Spike closed his eyes and handed him the picture. "Her name's Faye—"

          "Yeah, she's around her all the time." The man nodded and smirked. Spike's head jerked up and his lips parted. 

          "You…you're serious?" Spike couldn't help but smile when the man nodded his head.

          "I should know, I hired her," the man chuckled. Spike bowed his head. "Why, you her boyfriend?" he narrowed his eyes looking over Spike.

          Spike looked back up at him with saddened eyes. "Something like that…" Spike couldn't have had a better stroke of luck. A ride, and now he'd found her. "Is she here now?" Spike looked around cautiously.

          "She should be here in about ten minutes; you can wait in the back room if you want." Spike nodded. "Here, on the house." He handed Spike a scotch.

          Spike grimaced as his right hand began to tremble. "I was an alcoholic…" The bartender's eyes widened and he nodded pulled the glass away from Spike.

          "I'm sorry." Spike nodded.

          "It's fine; you're the first person I've admitted that to." Spike sighed and stuck his hands into the pants pockets and whistled to the beat of the music as he strolled into the back room.

          Pulling back the velvet red curtain he entered the darkened room. The lights were very dim and he stumbled over a small step. Gathering his balance he cursed and took a look around. The furniture was black. A large leather couch, and three matching chairs with a metal table covered with a glass top were placed in the center of everything. A girl with long dyed purple hair stared at him for a moment.

          "You're not allowed back here." She was buttoning up her shirt and Spike looked away.

          "The bartender sent me back here, I'm waiting for Faye." She eyed him a moment longer as he looked back at her. She nodded.

         "Take a seat then, she's getting changed now." Spike's face paled as she pointed over to the left. In the darkness there were three small changing room covered up by red velvet curtains.

          "Faye…" Spike stammered. The curtain pulled back and his eyes locked onto her dulled green ones.


	11. Holding Onto Reality

**The Way to a Player's Heart**

**Chapter 11**

**_Holding Onto Reality_**

****

****

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Laa****, the final Chapter!**

            Faye's green eyes widened and she looked at the tall, lanky figure before her. "Spike…" She whispered. Spike stared back at her with equal intensity. His eyes flickered with mixed feelings, hate, sorrow, and love, all pooled together into one.

            He stared, not moving. His eyes looked her over. She was dressed in black tight fitting pants, with a white tank top. Her name tag read Faye, and that was all. His hands staid at his sides, as his thin lips parted and he swallowed, getting ready to say something, but then stopped.

            Faye was shaking. Her frame swayed from side to side. "Hey," he stated. He didn't know what else to say.

            Faye shook her head and met his two-toned eyes. "Don't do this." Faye's voice was bitter, and harsh. It was to be expected. Spike though, was still heartbroken. He'd imagined them hugging, and being happy, it was a nice thought at least.

            "Do what, you told me to come after you." His words were hushed and pained. He watched as she slinked along the wall, keeping her distance as much as possible. It ached him to see her acting like this. He almost wanted to forget this moment was happening, especially if she was going to just reject him in the end.

            Faye blinked. "Bastard," Faye shook. Spike bowed his head. A small chuckle escaped his lips. His hands slipped into his pockets and he slouched forward. He stared at the small area carpet surrounding the coffee table. It was a crimson red, the familiar sent of blood floated into the back of his mind. His smile disappeared. He gritted his teeth and frowned. Her once sweet and gentle words were tainted with malice, a malice he used to hate, a hatred that consumed his past, a past he longed to forget.

            "Stop, don't say that. You know you don't mean it—"

            "What do you really know about me Spike? As far as I know the entire time I knew you, you thought of me as Julia…" Her icy voice stabbed him in the chest, piercing deep into his heart.

            He sighed. "I deserve that. I deserve your hate, I shouldn't even get a second glance from you, but you're looking anyhow, aren't you?" He looked up at her with pained eyes, his lips were pierced together.

            Faye's lips moved, but no words left her mouth. She nodded her head. "I'm sorry…Spike, I don't think we can do this again, I don't want to be hurt anymore." She closed her eyes and hurried past him. Spike stood their as he listened to the red velvet curtain rustle as Faye pushed past it.

            "Don't leave me too…" He turned and looked as a man walked back. He paused and stared at Spike.

            "Let her go…give her a night to think, then come and find her again." He sighed, and walked over to Spike handing him a glass of water. "Here," Spike nodded and drank the glass down.

            "Thanks, tell her I'll be back later on then?" Spike bowed his head and headed towards the back exit as fast as he could.

            The guy nodded. "She does care about you." Spike stopped and straightened. "She talks about you in her sleep."

            Spike narrowed his eyes for a moment and looked back at the man. "Who are you?"

            "Just a friend…She passed out the first night after work hours were over. All she kept doing was crying in her sleep and calling out your name every now and then. You're Spike, aren't you?"

            Spike took a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks for helping her out…and thanks for the water." The man nodded and flopped down on the couch. "If you ever want to talk ask for Camrin."

            Spike smirked looking back as he left the dark, red and black room. He needed some fresh air. He'd found her, and lost her all at once. He scuffed his feet into the damp ground and kicked a small pebble into a cardboard box as he raised his hands up to his head and gripped onto his hair pulling. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up son…" An old man sat with a bottle half empty bottle of rum by his side.

            "Maybe it'll help fix whatever's wrong with me…" Spike waved and walked past him fleeing from the tormenting hell. He walked streets. Aimless he kept doing so for several hours.

**++++++**

            Spike closed his eyes as the wind blew at his hair and face. He stared past the iron gates to the rows and rows of graves. "Damn it." He cursed and started to walk away. He stopped with the gate creaked open. He turned back and frowned, closing his eyes. "I'm moving on…" He stepped with a shove from both his arms opened both sides of the gate. The soft grass rustled under his feet, small puddles were dotted along the pathway leading towards the grave he came to visit. He grimaced as he stepped into a deep puddle his foot was soaked.

            Spike's heart ached. Letting his fingers brush back his hair from his face he turned right, and counted to himself from one to three. He stopped and looked down. The gray stone was unkempt. He grimaced and bent down tearing out the long gasses and ragweed. Julia's grave had never been visited since the day he'd buried her. Swallowing he pulled out a ring from his right pocket and stared at it. "Here my love…" The ring was silver with a heart shaped diamond in the center surrounded by deep blue sapphires. He pulled back some of the soil and after letting his lips brush against he ring placed it into the ground and buried it. "Please forgive me, I can't bear this pain anymore…Faye puts me at ease. I hope you'll understand, well…goodbye." He stood after tracing the letters in her name. The sky was dotted with stars, the city lights were off in the distance now. He walked away and into an open patch of ground and fell back. He sighed and stared at the stars.

            Smiling he covered his face with his arms and took a deep breath. He was calm, like the world was lifted off his shoulders. He smiled at the sensation, was this happiness? Was this what it used to feel like?

            "Jet told me I could find you here." Spike sat up. His two-toned eyes were wide as he turned and gazed over at Faye. She was no longer in her working clothes. Whatever she was wearing was covered by a dark brown trench coat. Her violet locks were hanging in her eyes, her yellow hair band was missing. Spike watched as her eyes became shadowed by her bangs.

            "Did he?" Spike closed his eyes as he listened to her sit down.

            "The ground's wet, you're going to get sick…" Spike glanced over at her. He arched up an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. That seemed like such a motherly comment.

            "Why would you care? Remember, I'm the heartless bastard who broke your heart." Faye sighed and nodded her head. She knew he'd be angry. Not just from tonight, but for when she'd left him… She was ready to face him though, she was more sure of it than ever.

            "Camrin told me how hurt you looked. I called Jet; he told me you might be visiting _her…" She watched as Spike rolled onto his side and curled his legs in towards his chest._

            "How'd you get the number for the Bebop?" Spike staring down at the wet grass.

            Faye smiled. "I got it before I left." She reached her hand out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

            Spike nodded. "You and Camrin, is it serious?" Spike mumbled closing his brown eyes.

            Faye stared down at him and shook her head. "He wanted it to be, but I couldn't. At the time I was still waiting for you to come after me." She watched Spike tense. She frowned as he moved his shoulder inward. Faye closed her green eyes and pulled back her hand.

            "…And now?" His words were low as he sat up. Turning, a strong gust of wind blew back Faye's hair. It'd been raining all week, she looked up at the sky as the clouds came rolling in.

            Faye looked at him and nodded her head. Tugging at his arm he came closer and she wrapped her arms around his broad frame. "I missed you even more." Spike's eyes were fixed on nothing as she held him a little tighter. Spike swallowed and let his arms gingerly lock around her. Faye's right leg rested on top of his legs as he cradled her, slightly swaying from side to side with each gust of wind.

            "I stopped drinking…" Faye's eyebrows knit together. Spike sighed and pushed her back. "You never really saw my problem, but…ever since Julia had died; I drowned my sorrows in alcohol, and women. The morning after you left, I gave up on everything. I've been looking for you ever since."

            Faye arched her eyebrows up and nodded placing a hand on each side of his face. Spike closed his eyes and sighed, his lips parting as she kissed him on the cheek lightly. Spike moved her hands away and his nose brushed against hers. Faye's heart ached as his lips brushed against hers. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Spike's brown eyes opened and met hers as the rain drops dripped from the sky above as a flash of lighting danced off in the distance making the rain sparkle around their frames.

            Spike pressed his lips to her as Faye wrapped her arms around his neck. Spike pulled Faye back and turned her back against his chest. Sitting on a small hill they stared off into the distance, watching storm as it drew closer. Faye took Spike's hands and rippled his lips together. "What's wrong?" Spike pressed his lips against the back of her ear.

            "Your fingernails are dirty…" Faye frowned and rolled her head back to meet his gaze.

            Spike sighed, glancing down at the ground. "Just burying the rest of my past," his eyes saddened and Faye stood giving him a hand to his feet. Turning her towards him Spike moved his mouth to speak. He stopped and looked at her with pleading eyes. Faye nodded her head and pulled Spike into her arms. He rested his face in the crook of her neck.

            "I love you…Faye." Faye smiled gripping onto the fabric of his coat. Pulling back Spike didn't expect an answer; he already knew she felt the same way as her fingers laced around his right hand.

            "Ready to go?" her voice was soft and comforting. She'd won him over; she'd won her way to a player's heart…

**The End**

**I didn't want to rush it or anything…I know its short, but that's how it turned out, I hope you're all happy with the ending. I wanted it to be a little different from some of my others. Just like the plot is. Soo…comments? READ + REVIEW! ^__^ **


End file.
